Rory's Return
by COFFEELOVER99
Summary: Rory started Chilton her freshman year. At the end of her sophmore year she decided to go live with her dad in Boston. Now it is senior year and Rory is back with her new friends. What is gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rory started Chilton her freshman year. At the end of her sophmore year she decided to go live with her dad in Boston. There Rory became less innocent and more wild. Now Rory is coming back to Chilton for her senior year. She goes by Rory Gilmore-Hayden now. Rory is coming back with her friends Adriana (Ana) Trump, Nickole (Nikki) Hearst, Logan, Colin, and Finn. (Pictures in my profile).

Rory's Return!!!!

Rory Gilmore-Hayden got out of her Mustang Cobra and looked around at Chilton. She was back for her senior year with her best friends and a different attitude. If anybody that knew her 2 years ago saw her now they wouldn't realize it was her. She had added red in her hair, she wore more make up (black eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, lip stick or lip gloss), her Chilton skirt was shortened 6 inches, her shirt was tight on her showing off her curves and so was her Chilton blazer. Rory heard the song Back in Black and turned and saw her Finn's Escalade and Ana's camero. Her friends got out of their vehicles and walked over to her. She looked at Ana and Nikki and saw their uniforms were just like hers.

Rory: "Hey guys"

Finn: "Hey love"

Colin, Ana, and Nikki: "Hey Ror"

Logan: "Hey Ace"

Rory: "Let's go get our schedules"

The gang (sorry I was too lazy to write out all of their names) walked through the doors of Chilton. When they started to walk to down the halls everyone got quiet. They all just smirked at the reaction when everyone saw them. They were used to it after all they are heirs and heiresses to multimillion dollar companies.

30 minutes later

The gang walked out of Headmaster Charleston's office with their schedules. They figured out they all have the same classes together except for first hour. Now it was second hour and they all walked to business. When they walked in Rory saw she had both Paris and Tristan in her class, she couldn't believe it.

Rory: "Oh my god Tristan and Paris are in this class!!!"

Logan: "Don't worry Ace we will protect you"

The gang went through the rest of the day with no problems with Paris or Tristan. Rory and the gang decided to go to Rory's house and stay there since Chilton started on a Friday. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eating junk food.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!! I changed Ana's and Nikki's last names now Ana's is Hearst and Nikki's is Hayden. Nikki is Rory's cousin (Chris has a sister named Christine).

Rory woke up having an arm wrapped around her waist, she looked over to see Logan. She didn't really know her feelings for Logan, yeah she loved him but she didn't know what type of love it was, what is 'I am in love with you' love or 'I love you like a friend' love. Even if she was "I am in love with you' love she didn't know what she would do about it because well Logan didn't do commitment and she didn't do commitment anymore after her last 2 boyfriends. She decided to just date guys with no strings involved. She also wondered how it would change the group. She realized that none of them really had commitment with anyone, they just had dates. She looked around the room and saw Ana and Finn together first. Finn and Ana were perfect for each other they both liked to drink (Ana not as much). They were both 'exotic' according to Finn because he was from Australia and Ana was from Brazil. They also loved having fun and acted like they never wanted to grow up. Yeah they are prefect for each other but would they realize it? Then she saw her little cousin by 4 months, Nikki and Colin together. Yeah she could see them together forever. They both took things seriously but had a wild side when they were around the right people. They were also very blunt too and could always be there for you. She looked around the room and realized they were all kind of paired off. Even if the others didn't realize she did. They all were in love. YES SHE, LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN III JUST ADMITTED SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER BEST FRIEND, LOGAN ELIAS HUNTZBERGER!!! But then she realized she didn't know if Logan was in love with her. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Logan say, "Good morning, Ace."

Rory: "Hey Logan"

Logan: "Rory what's wrong?"

Damn him for always knowing when something is wrong, she thought.

Rory: "Logan do you want to go on a walk? I need to talk to you"

Logan: "Sure, Ace let's go change first."

Rory went to her room and changed into a tight pair of dark wash jeans and a light baby blue shirt that said, 'GET OUTTA MY WAY! THE COFFEE GODS ARE CALLING ME!', a shirt she had gotten from her mom as a welcome back present. She also put on her black converse and some mascara and lip gloss. She walked out of her room to see Logan ready and dressed in jeans and a green and brown polo.

Logan: "Hey ready to go?"

Rory: "Yeah lets go."

Rory wrote a note saying where she and Logan went and left it on the table. Her and Logan started walking and ended up at the bridge. They sat down.

Rory: "Ok Logan I am going to ask you a question and answer it truthfully. Please."

Logan: "Sure, Ace I would never lie to you."

Rory: "Do you love me? I mean are you in love with me?"

Logan: "Truthfully? Yes Ace I am. I have been since the first day I saw."

Rory: "Good because I have been too."

They shared and a kiss.

Rory: "So what does this mean? Are we doing commitment or---"

Logan: "Ace I love you and you love me. Of course we are going to do commitment."

Rory: "Sorry. I just wasn't sure what you wanted."

Logan: "Rory I want you. I have always wanted you since the first moment I saw you. So Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III, Rory, Ace will you be my girlfriend?"

Rory: "Of course, Logan"

They shared a kiss and decided to go back to Rory's. When they got there they saw that everyone was up including Finn.

Kitchen

Rory: "Ana and Nikki get in my room right now and bring me coffee."

Rory said before walking into her room with Ana and Nikki following behind her.

Rory's room

Rory: "Guys I have to tell you something."

Ana and Nikki: "Oh my god you are pregnant!"

Rory: "NO!!!"

Ana: "Ok then tell us."

Rory: "Logan and I are dating."

Nikki: "Oh my god!!!"

Ana: "No way!!"

Rory: "Yeah can you guys believe it?"

Ana: "No."

The girls all smiled before Ana and Nikki jumped on Rory and hugged her.

In the Kitchen

Logan: "Guys Rory and I are dating."

Finn: "Mate that is amazing."

Logan: "I know."

Colin: "Logan just don't hurt her."

Logan: "Colin I would NEVER hurt Rory."

Colin: "I know I just wanted to tell you."

Logan: "Ok."

The girls walked out of Rory's room and said they were going to go tell Lorelai. When Lorelai found out she was very happy. Logan was like a son to her, all of Rory's friends were like her children because they were always coming to her for help or ideas for dates or outfits. Lorelai said they should celebrate by going to Hartford and shop. So Lorelai took off the rest of the day and went shopping with the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've just been really busy and I couldn't think of how to continue my stories, but don't worry I've have figured it out...we at least for this story. I will try to update 15 years later soon. But anywho here is the new chapter for Rory's Return.

Rory woke up on Monday with a smile on her face, she was LOGAN HUNTZBERGER'S GIRLFRIEND!! She was so happy, she was with the man she loved. But her happiness was short lived when her phone started ringing the Funeral March aka her Grandma Gilmore's ring tone.

Rory: "Hello"

Emily: "Hello Rory, darling, it's so good that you are back!"

Rory: "I know grandma"

Emily: "Well the reason why I was calling was I am throwing you and your friends a 'Welcome to Chilton' party tonight. I am soo sorry it is short notice, but I finally just last night got a hold of all of their parents"

Rory: "It's ok grandma. I'm sure we can leave school early to go get dresses and everything"

Emily: "Good and the invitations are already sent out and everything"

Rory: "Ok grandma"

Emily: "Well good bye Rory. I will see you tonight. Oh and Rory, make sure your mother wears something suitable"

Rory: "I will grandma. Bye!"

Rory then got ready and went to tell her mom the news. They both agreed that Rory and the rest of the gang should leave school at lunch in order to go shopping and everything. Rory then called up Steph and Logan and told them what was going on and they called everyone else.

At school:

Rory walked up to the group and put her head on Logan's shoulder and said, "Oh god it's just like when I first got here!"

Finn: "What's the matter love?"

Rory: "Everyone's staring at me again!!" she said with a pout.

Nikki: "They are only staring at you because they are jealous"

Logan: "Yeah, come on Ace be happy you get to go shopping!"

Rory: "Yeah, come on guys lets get to class"

The gang went to there classes until lunch and left. In first hour, Rory freaked out on Tristan for staring at her and told him to go get a life, but besides that the morning classes went good for the gang. Rory and the gang went back to the Gilmore House to meet Lorelai, after that the girls went with Lorelai shopping and the guys went by themselves.

The girls:

Lorelai: "Ok girls, how about we go to Macy's first?"

The girls: "Yeah let's go!"

The girls linked arms and went into there.

Rory: "Ok if you find something yell and we will go to the dressing room with you and tell you if it looks good on you"

The girls split up and went searching for the perfect dress for their self for the night.

Lorelai: "Girls, I think I found one for me!!"

The girls ran into the dressing room were Lorelai tried on the dress and walked out. The dress was a turquoise color with a v-neck.

Rory: "Mom that looks great on you!"

Nikki: "Yeah Aunt Lor, it does"

Ana: "You look hott!!"

Lorelai: "Aww thanks guys"

Lorelai changed back into her normal clothes and then waited for the rest of the girls to find a dress.

Ana: "I found one!"

The girls all walked back to the dressing room and saw Ana coming out with a pink colored dress.

Lorelai: "It's perfect!"

The girls all agreed and while Nikki and Rory went off to find their dresses, Lorelai and Ana went to go pay for theirs. After 30 minutes, Nikki and Rory still couldn't find a dress so they decided to go into a different store, Nordstrom and look.

After looking around for about 5 minutes:

Nikki: "I found one girls!"

They followed her to a dressing room and she came out in a red colored dress that had a vish-neck.

The girls: "IT'S PERFECT!!"

Nikki ran back into the dressing room and changed.

Lorelai: "Babe, now you gotta find your dress and while your looking the girls and I are going to find some shoes to go with our dresses!"

Rory: "Ok guys have fun"

The girls, minus Rory, went to go look and shoes. Rory was looking around and she found IT, the perfect dress.

Rory: "Guys I found it!!"

They came running while Rory went to go try it on and she came out in a blueish purple dress that fit her perfectly.

Lorelai: "Hun, you look great. Now lets go find some shoes!!"

Rory changed and went to go find shoes. When they couldn't find any Rory and Nikki went to go pay for their dresses and the girls left to go back to Macy's to look for shoes. At Macy's, Rory found silver heels that would go perfect with her dress, Nikki found black peep-toe platform pumps, Ana found a gold pair of heels, and lastly Lorelai got bright pink heels that went perfectly with her dress. After the girls got there outfits they meet up with the boys and showed them their dresses and the boys and girls with to go find ties to go with the dresses. Then they girls went and got their hair done and their nails. They all went back to the Gilmore House and got ready.

The Party (Elder Gilmore House):

Emily: "Hello girls, you all look stunning!"

Lorelai: "Thanks mom"

Rory: "Thanks grandma"

Ana and Nikki: "Thanks Mrs. Gilmore"

Emily: "Logan, Colin, and Finn you guys look handsome"

Logan, Colin, and Finn: "Thanks"

They walked away and greeted everyone. Halfway through the gang formed a sub party in the pool house and spent the rest of the night there until they had to go home.

A/N: the link to the dresses and shoes are in my profile if you want to see them!


	4. Chapter 4

HI ALL!! I want to tell everyone that my stories are on hiatus right now..Sorry everyone! I don't have any ideas of where to go from where they are at right now so I'm asking everyone who likes my stories to message me about ideas of where to go from where they are at! Please help me! THANKS!

COFFEELOVER99


End file.
